Loading Page Tips
As the Habitica page is loading, users will see a randomly chosen tip. To read all of the possible tips, please see below. Tips Tip #1. Check tasks on the go with the Habitica mobile apps. Tip #2. Reach level 100 to unlock the Orb of Rebirth for free and start a new adventure! Tip #3. Use emoji to quickly differentiate between your tasks. Tip #4. Use the # sign before a task name to make it really big! Tip #5. It’s best to cast buffs in the morning so they last longer. Tip #6. Occasionally re-evaluate your tasks to make sure they’re up-to-date! Tip #7. Some backgrounds connect perfectly if party members use the same background. Ex: Mountain Lake, Pagodas, and Rolling Hills. Tip #8. Send a PM to someone by clicking the envelope near their name in chat! Tip #9. Visit the Guild Leaders & Challenge Creators Guild for advice on starting a Guild. Tip #10. You can win gems by competing in Challenges. New ones are added every day! Tip #11. If you enjoy dressing up your avatar, check out the Costume Carnival Guild. Tip #12. Join the “Challenge... Accepted” Guild for regularly scheduled random challenges. Tip #13. Having more than four Party members increases accountability! Tip #14. You can add headers or inspirational quotes to your list as Habits with no (+/-). Tip #15. Add checklists to your To-Dos to increase your rewards! Tip #16. Check out the Data tab for valuable insights on your progress. Tip #17. Using Tags can make an unwieldy task list very manageable! Tip #18. Habits that are just positive or just negative gradually “fade” and return to yellow. Tip #19. Boost your Intelligence Stat to gain more XP when you complete a task. Tip #20. Boost your Perception Stat to get more drops and gold. Tip #21. Boost your Strength Stat to do more boss damage or get critical hits. Tip #22. Boost your Constitution Stat to lessen the damage from incomplete Dailies. Tip #23. Click the bar graph icon on your tasks to see a graph showing your progress. Tip #24. Habitica is Open Source! Ask in the Aspiring Legends Guild if you want to contribute. Tip #25. Items that give you stat bonuses will never cost real money. Tip #26. An arrow to the left of someone’s level number means they’re currently buffed. Tip #27. Make late-night Dailies refer to the night before (such as “flossed last night”) so you can check them off in the morning. Tip #28. Set a Custom Day Start under Settings > Site to control when your day restarts. Tip #29. Complete all your Dailies to get a Perfect Day Buff that increases your stats! Tip #30. You can invite people to Guilds, not just Parties. Tip #31. Check out the pre-made lists in the Library of Shared Lists Guild for example tasks. Tip #32. Lots of Habitica’s code, art, and writing is made by volunteer contributors! Anyone can help. Category:Mechanics